Forgotten Memories
by The Writer Who Kills
Summary: a glyph that I soon realized that was "forget", but it was too late. I couldn't move. I closed my eyes waited for the spell to take effect but there came none. I opened my eyes to see Anubis in front of me and took the forgetting spell for him self.
1. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC nor Sadie, Anubis on the other hand… that's a different story because no one actually owns him. He belongs to the Egyptian guys who worshipped him before**

This is officially my first TKC fanfic please go easy on me, thank you. Most of this is written in Sadie's POV. Okay without further ado I present to you the "Forgotten Memories"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter<p>

I took my bag where my wand and staff was. Carter was about to say something but stopped himself, seeing me leave the house with a sad look in my eyes. You see, Carter was the only one of a few who knew what made this day so miserable; therefore today was the only day my obnoxious brother couldn't tease me.

I hailed a cab that took me to Cleopatra's Needle- the same place where my mother died (as if the day couldn't get better). I muttered of a spell that Isis had taught me a long time ago. A blue hieroglyph suddenly appeared in front of me, sands swirled where the glyph just faded, creating a portal. It's been a long time since we last talked or seen to each other. With that thought finally behind me, I stepped through the portal and the sound of jazz music immediately filled my ears.

I took a deep breath and muttered "New Orleans" and unlike before, he was here. My heart skipped a beat because sitting there, on a tombstone, with his black jacket and his melting chocolate brown eyes was him.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chap wrote this entire fic at school so… there R&amp;R please free virtual cookies for reviewers. ^_^<p> 


	2. A God at School

Disclaimer: I do not own TKC nor Sadie, Anubis on the other hand… that's a different story, because no one actually owns him. He belongs to the Egyptian guys who worshipped him before

Chapter 2: A God at School

* * *

><p>I can't believe them! They're sending me back to London so I can finish my school, besides why can't I be home schooled like Carter? This is so unfair. They go around disturbing my normal life saying that I'm a magician and a descendant of a pharaoh and expect things to go back to normal as if nothing happened? Anyway, on the bright side, at least I can be with Liz and Emma, my two boy slash Carter (I still don't see what they see in him though) crazed best friends.<p>

It was the first day of school; as usual I have to wear those annoying school uniforms; and shoes part? Well... I nerver wear them. I took my school bag, some of my books and notebooks inside it. Of course, I also bought my wand, (wish I could bring my staff, wouldn't fit in my bag though) so if some guy was to "take advantage" of me I could always ha-di him out of his shoes. It went on like this, thinking the perks of being blood of the pharaohs and hosting a goddess, when I realized I was already at my school.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sadie!" I turned around to look for the person who was shouting my name and found an excited Liz and Emma, who were running towards me, and hugged me.

"So how was your summer?" the both asked in unison, with a tone that I should already at least have a boyfriend. I suddenly remembered Anubis, his melting chocolate brown eyes, and how much I want to melt whenever I look at them, his windswept black hair, and the way his head tilts whenever confused (which I still find cute by the way)."Fine" I said carefully; trying to fight the blush that was coming. I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up a bit, and turned to the color of an almost invisible pink.

"hair" Liz and Emma asked squealing in excitement

"Wha-wha-what?" I asked nervously. Crap! How did they found out so fast.

"What is his hair Sadie?" Emma repeated the question

"black" I said nervously

"eyes"

"chocolate brown"

"cute"

"yup"

"hot"

"definitely"

"name?"

The school bell suddenly rang at last. Saved by the bell from my friends who wanted to know Anubis' name. "Guy's tell you later during lunch break. Gotta put my stuff in my locker, see ya later in the classroom, kay?" I said hoping that they would forget about Anubis at lunch break.

I came inside the classroom just before our homeroom and adviser teacher, Mr. Falcons got in. Everything was fine until Mr. Falcons introduced a new student. Every girl in class wanted to scream their hearts out. I turned to look at my two best friends, they too wanted to scream their hearts out. I looked in front to the new student, and realized why everyone was squealing with joy. I saw a guy with chocolate brown eyes, windswept hair and a leather jacket, and I too wanted to scream my heart out.

"Class I would like to introduce our new student Anubis Black"

* * *

><p>Guys sorry for the short chapters wrote this in my notebook and trust me it looked a lot longer than this. So any way hope you like it R&amp;R pease<p> 


	3. Date With a God of Toilet Paper Again

Disclaimer: I do not own TKC nor Sadie, Anubis on the other hand… that's a different story, because no one actually owns him. He belongs to the Egyptian guys who worshipped him before

Just read you reviews and the summary will in chapter four and the continuation of chapter 1 will be on the last chapter so chapters 2 and above are just flashbacks of Sadie's

Chapter 3: I Got a Date With the God of Toilet Paper… Again

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the school year everything was fine, and when I say fine, I mean that almost every girl in school are in love with Anubis. I mean, I was in love with him first, sorry I meant to say was I saw him first. Great! There goes my chance of going to the school dance with him, so unfair. Seriously even Liz and Emma, my only Carter crazed best friends fell in love with him. Seriously, can't they get the picture; windswept hair, chocolate brown eyes, and extremely hot? I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up. Damn it! Anubis was sitting beside me and if my cheeks turned even the slightest of pink, the entire school would know that I'm in love with him; sorry, I meant to say was that the entire school would know about my crush on Anubis. Did I also mention that all the girls were glaring at me, jealous, that Anubis was sitting beside me not them; so one small blush would make me "public enemy number one"<p>

"Sadie. You alright?"Anubis asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" was all I managed to say.

"Listen… ?" Anubis managed to say in one breath.

"Sorry"

"Sadie Kane, will you please go to the school dance with me" Anubis asked more slowly his cheeks flushed red.

My cheeks suddenly turned to the color of deep pink being unable to control my blush "Yes"

"oh yeah and before I forgot here" Anubis said taking a black locket from his pocket with the word _Sadie _written in gold letters "I got this for you"

"thanks Anubis" I said blushing

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful red dress. Gods the school dance is only an hour away. I tied my hair behind my neck and put a bit of foundation and blush-on. I lay on my bed –finally finished putting my make-up-, wondering what would Anubis look like when he picked me up.

"You ready Lady Kane?"Anubis asked suddenly, tilting his head slightly as he appeared out of nowhere.

'Crap! Cute, too cute!' I thought when I saw his head slightly tilted, and felt my cheeks heart up. "Yeah. Wait" I took my heel and appeared a minute later wearing them.

"Wow Sadie" Anubis said "you look… impressive. Now if you can fix your sharp tongue…" Anubis teased "Gods, I forgot how annoying you are; and for the record I don't have a –" The next thing I knew is that I didn't care whatever he called me, nor did I care that he didn't let me finish my sentence; because the next thing I realized is that Anubis pulled closer, our heads almost touching. Our lips finally touched, and at last we kissed.


	4. We Meet the God of Date Crashing

Disclaimer: I do not own TKC nor Sadie, Anubis on the other hand… that's a different story because no one actually owns him. He belongs to the Egyptian guys who worshipped him before

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: We Meet the God of Date Crashing<p>

Damn! I just realized that I am "Public Enemy no. 1" suddenly remembering that Anubis was my date. Great, all of the girls will totally hate me tomorrow, seeing that Anubis was my date for tonight. I suddenly saw Liz and Emma with their dates and ran up to them.

"Hey! Liz, Emma!" I shouted

"Sadie" Emma said, you're late, anyway who's your date for tonight?

"Well let's just say that I had a slight wardrobe crisis" I said smiling "and for my date? It's Anubis"

"Seriously –I'm not saying you're not beautiful- but of all the girls who asked him, he picked you?" Liz asked

"Liz come on. I didn't ask him. He asked me alright? Anyway aren't you going to introduce me to your dates?" I asked

"Oh yeah, sorry, this is Zeke Sieghart" Emma said pointing to a raven haired guy beside her.

"And this Ryan Elven" Liz said pointing to a guy with a that that had a slight trace of orange, who I realized was the one Liz had a crush on since last year.

A slow song was finally selected and everyone went to the center, and danced.

"Want to dance, Lady Kane?" Anubis suddenly asked beside me, holding my hands.

"Yeah, sure" I said nodding my head and danced with him.

"Anubis...?" I suddenly asked "Do-do you-do you love me?" I continued facing the floor; so he couldn't see the blush that was forming on my cheeks. I suddenly felt Anubis gently hug me, and whispered into my ears "Yes… I do". We were about to kiss when the wall beside us suddenly turned to rubble; and there standing behind the hole was a two-headed snake that I remembered that bit Carter before.

The entire school went into chaos, trying to get to the door as fast as they could. The snake suddenly lounged at towards me. I felt Anubis pull me out of the way before the snake bit me.

"Damn it! What's it doing here?"

"Sadie! Watch out" Anubis shouted as the other head hissed and lounged at me; missing me by mere inches.

"Be careful" he said beside me, as he summoned mummy wrappings to pull it to the underground.

"Quick, where's your wand"

"Wha-what?" I stammered

"Your wand Sadie, did you bring it?"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to bring my-" I wasn't able to finish as many things seemed to happen at once.

The other head suddenly broke free and lounged towards me again. Anubis suddenly went in front of me, protecting me; the snake biting him on the shoulder, injecting poison in his body and suddenly turned to dust. Anubis suddenly collapsed to the ground writhing in pain.

"Anubis!" I shouted, as I put my arm around him trying to ease the pain. "It's alright. Don't worry I got you"

"sha-feet… sha-feet… sha-feet" I turned my head looking for the source of the whispering.

"sha-feet… sha-feet… sha-feet" I suddenly remembered that sha-feet was Egyptian for heal, and it must be Isis teaching me the spell that would heal Anubis.

"sha-feet" I muttered and a blue hieroglyph appeared on my hands. I put it on Anubis' shoulder, making him relax a bit now that the pain is gone.

"Anubis, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said holding his shoulder trying to stand up "thanks"

"So you've managed to kill my pet" a raspy voice echoed around the room "interesting" a man appeared in his late thirties.

"Apophis" Anubis growled.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Anubis" Apophis continued in his raspy voice. "Oh, and what do we have here? Sadie Kane, blood of the pharaohs."

A red glyph suddenly appeared which I soon realized was for forget. I tried to move out of the way, but I can't. I closed my eyes just waiting for the spell to take effect, but there came none. I opened my eyes to see Anubis in front me taking the spell for himself and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sooo... did you like it? If you did please review<p> 


	5. An Unfair Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own TKC nor Sadie, Anubis on the other hand… that's a different story because no one actually owns him. He belongs to the Egyptian guys who worshipped him before

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Unfair Exchange<p>

I allowed my ba to drift away from my body desperately hoping that Anubis was calling me. I was in the Hall of the Dead and I saw Anubis lying on a bed.

"Anubis" I shouted as I ran towards him. "Damn it! He's burning up." I said hugging him, tears running in my cheeks. I saw the black locket –Anubis gave it to me when Carter and I found Ra- dangling from my neck. I removed it and returned it to Anubis' hand.

"Anubis… I love you" my ba suddenly left the duat and returned to my body.

I woke up with the sunlight on my eyes; waking me up from my sleep. I went to breakfast, throwing some bacon to Philip of Macedonia and Khufu was eating his food that ends with the letter O. Carter and Bast were arguing about who was the god of which; when an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Carter, Bast who is the god of memories?" I asked suddenly, determined to know the answer.

"Khonshu" they said in unison.

"Wait isn't he the god of the moon or something?"

"Well yeah, but, he's also the god memories. Why?

"Nothing personal" (oh yeah, did I mention that I still didn't told them about what happened to our prom."

I took my wand and wrote the glyph that would open the portal to the underworld.

"Osiris, sorry I mean dad…" I started trying to fight the tears in my eyes. "… can you tell Khonshu to talk to me?"

"Sadie… why would you-" He must've seen the tears in my eyes that I'm trying hard not show because he finally said yes. "

"Thank you" I muttered. I was about to come back to the portal when my dad continued "be careful remember the price you had to pay the last time you had a deal with him." The image of Bes suddenly popped into my head; how he's still in the Duat with the Hippo goddess. "Oh yeah, before I forget, just to lighten up your mood, he's already awake, he still can't remember you, but he's fine.

"Thank you dad." I said walking back to the portal.

The remaining of the day passed with a blink. Night suddenly came, with me lying on my bed thinking about Anubis, when I finally fell asleep. My ba drifted from my body. I thought I was going back to the Hall of Judgment when I saw Ra –still acting like a child saying, "anteaters like seahorses"- and I realized I was in his throne room.

"Looking for me?" a voice said as I turned my head to see Khonshu, leaning to a pillar, his arms folded on his chest.

"Yes, you're the god of memories , am I correct?"

"What do you want Sadie Kane?"

"I want you to tell me the spell that would make Anubis remember his memories."

"So you want me to tell you the spell that would make your boyfriend remember his memories? You remember the last time we had a deal right? You need to give up something that is precious to you."

"I'll do anything, just teach me the spell!"

"Oh wait, but I'm not finished. When you recite the spell, I'll take your life in return for his memories."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay guys just want to remind you reviews=free virtual cookies, and faster update (probably). your review could even be something like this for all I care "I (insert your name here) have read this fanfic" or mabe "(insert your name here) was here" or something like those. If you want you can send suggestions, this fanfic is about to end anyway. (PROBABLY)**


	6. A Godly Birthday Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC nor Sadie, Anubis on the other hand… that's a different story because no one actually owns him. He belongs to the Egyptian guys who worshipped him before**

_Before I start, I would like to give thanks to the following people:_

_1) to my friend and classmates at school who kept encouraging me and giving me ideas for this fanfiction_

2) to my english teacher who actualy read this fanfic by accident and encouraged me to write stories

3) finally I would like to extend my gratitude to you for taking reading my fanfiction

Chapter 6: A Godly Birthday Gift

* * *

><p>"Wakthur" I muttered tears falling down my cheeks remembering the spell that would make Anubis remember his memories in exchange for my life.<p>

I took my bag where my wand and staff was. Carter was about to say something but stopped himself, seeing me leave the house with a sad look in my eyes. You see, Carter was the only one of a few who knew what made this day so miserable; therefore today was the only day my obnoxious brother couldn't tease me.

I hailed a cab that took me to Cleopatra's Needle- the same place where my mother died (as if the day couldn't get better). I muttered of a spell that Isis had taught me a long time ago. A blue hieroglyph suddenly appeared in front of me, sands swirled where the glyph just faded, creating a portal. It's been a long time since we last talked or seen to each other. With that thought finally behind me, I stepped through the portal and the sound of jazz music immediately filled my ears.

I took a deep breath and muttered "New Orleans" and unlike before, he was here. My heart skipped a beat because sitting there, on a tombstone, with his black jacket and his melting chocolate brown eyes was Anubis. I moved towards the tombstone that Anubis was sitting on. I could see him looking at the locket that I returned to him when he was still unconscious.

_Damn it Sadie just say it and he will remember everything that happened _"Sadie" I heard him whisper my name. "Sadie Kane" my eyes opened in shock. Sadie was written on the locket he gave me, but Kane?

"wak-wak" I closed my eyes tears running down on my cheeks._ Come on Sadie just say it._ "wak-wak" I struggled for the last syllable to come out of my mouth when I realized that I want Anubis to love me because he really loves me not just because he just remembers the memories of us together. I turned around knowing that Anubis remembering my family name could've the only thing he would remember.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It has already been ten -_well actually eleven since today was my birthday- _years since the day I changed my mind about making him remember me. I quickly changed my cloths to something that looks better on me; seeing as it is my birthday I would go out with Liz and Emma. I noticed a small box covered in a black gift wrapper and a small card saying _Happy Birthday Sadie_. I opened the box to see a black heart shaped locket with my name written in gold letters.

"Happy Birthday Sadie" I heard someone say behind who kissed me in the cheeks and hugged me from the back "and I still love you"

I held the hands that were on my chest and muttered "thank you" my cheeks turning pink. I realized that memories cannot be lost or erased but could only be forgotten, a forgotten memory

* * *

><p>PS: sorry Vamply my friend asked for this idea so I couldn't put yours here but thanks anyway.<p>

Soo... it's finally finished -I know ending fail right?- before I finish this I would like to give thanks to the following people in FF.N

*for reviewing

.LUVSNICO1

Emily.K Guess

I'mRoIExist

gingerroot15

MelRose520

Percabeth81200

Heinah

soccer-1234

Wolfbane Hemlock

macchi-chan

Also I would like to thank to the guys who added this story to their alerts and favorite stories list.


	7. An Alternate Ending

**A/N: Okay so I figured I would make an alternate ending for this story. If I get the number or reviews I have in my head right now I will make an alternate ending; if not well... I think you can figure that out. Fir those who have previously reviewed in chapter 7 just post your reviews in the next chapter kay?**


	8. Post your reviews here

**POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE!**


	9. REALY REALY REALY REALY SORRY

**Hey Guys! So I know you are all saying to yourself right now " thank Anubis that Godwin Cantre has finally made the alternate ending", but I'm so sorry to say that I won't be making the alternate ending for this story on the cause that I'm failing some of my subjects: Social Studies, Chemistry, and Filipino so yeah but I'm hoping to rewrite this story because I realized that I have no fillers so yeah.  
><strong>


End file.
